Anime Show King
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Kagami, Miyuki, and Minami go on Konata's game show, for cash and prizes.  Who will win, and which of them have some knowledge of the entire Japanese Cartoon world? Rated T for language. Anime and Manga questions hand-picked by me.
1. The Show

_**It's TIME! It's time for…**_

_**ANIME SHOW KING! The TV show that shows your knowledge of anime entertainment, manga tidbits, and other Japanese/American Knowledge! I am your PA, Minoru Shiraishi!**_

_**And now… here's your host… the voice actress that "wanted" to be Haruhi Suzumiya…  
>Konata Izumi!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Konata started to run down the stage, as the pyro goes off. She then smiled, bowing to the audience, wearing her black and red suit. She stepped up on the podium and announced, "Welcome to <em><strong>Anime Show King<strong>_! The TV Show where you want to know your anime! I'm Konata Izumi, and we have a wonderful show today! Let's introduce our first guest! Minoru?"

Minoru announced, "Well, alright, Izumi-Chan! She is a Senior, just like Kona-Chan, from Izumi's school! She's the twin of the group, and a fiery _tsundere_. Please welcome… _Kagami Hiiragi!_"

Kagami walked to the first podium, as she sighed, "Why is she hosting an anime show?"

Konata cheered, "Hey, Minoru! Give out the _next _contestant!"

Minoru called, "Our next conestant, _also _goes to Izumi-Chan's high school, and is a 2nd year student! Give a hand for… _Minami Iwasaki_!"

Iwasaki appeared and thought, "Too many people…"

She was nervous, as Kagami cried, "Hey, come on!"

Konata called, "How about a third guest?"

Minoru announced, "Our final contestant _also _hails from the high school! She is the girl with, uh… _Moé points, _and is a Senior! Here's _Miyuki Takara_!"

Miyuki walked in, and was completely nervous. Kagami sighed, "This is _incredibly _nuts."

Minami spoke, "This _is _fun."

Yutaka cried out, "Minami! DO YOUR BEST!"

Konata smirked and said, "Well, then, you girls don't know the rules, but I'll be happy to oblige. In this game, you earn points and prizes for answering the questions. I forget to say is that you have _fifteen seconds _to correctly respond the question. And each answer right is worth 200 points. If you get it wrong, you get _nothing_, but you're still a winner to me. But _three _answers wrong in each round and you must _pay the penalty_. Be careful, when answering!"

Iwasaki said, "Lucky me."

Konata grabbed the cards and announced, "The category is… _Anime Cities and Locations!_"

_**I do not own Lucky Star, or the other animes. But I HAVE a wide knowledge.**_

QUESTION #1: _Where in Japan, does the Hinatas in Sgt. Keroro live? And also, where __exactly__ does Keroro live?_

Kagami buzzed in and answered, "Tokyo! And also, Keroro lives in a basement."

Konata cheered, "Correct!"

She added, "Of course, we also would've accepted _in a spaceship, underground, under the house_."

Kagami shouted, "BE SPECIFIC!"

Konata said, "Since Kagami answered first, Iwasaki, this is for you!"

QUESTION #2: _**True or False – **__The setting for Haruhi Suzumiya is located in a high school called North High._

Iwasaki said, "False."

**BZzt…**

Konata smirked, "Nope. It's true. Strike one, Minami!"

She turned to Miyuki and asked, "Ready, Miyuki-San?"

Miyuki nodded, as Konata held the card.

QUESTION #3: _In Cromartie High, what city did the class go to… … …by plane?_

Kagami cried, "WHAT?"

Miyuki then said, "Uh… I think it's… You know, I never even watched Cromartie High. I'm sorry. I'm not used to destructive violence, even for high school boys."

Konata whispered, "Watch your tongue, Miyuki! We're on the air!"

Miyuki blushed, "Well… I…"

**BZzt…**

Konata smiled, "The correct answer is… _Wu-Shu!_"

Kagami sighed, "Knew it."

Konata then announced, "NOW! It is time for our next category! The category is… _Romance!_"

Iwasaki blushed and said, "Is that an anime thing, or is this general knowledge?"

Konata huffed, "Shut up…"

Kagami cried, "Get on with it!"

"Hands on buzzer…"

QUESTION #1: _What is ANOTHER name for Yuri?"_

Miyuki buzzed in and said, "Uh… I think it's called… _Shoujou… _I…"

Konata cheered, "CORRECT! The answer is _Shoujou-Ai_!"

Kagami yelled, "LIAR!"

"Oh, _Kagami~! _This question is for you…"

QUESTION #2: _In "Strawberry Panic", what is the name of the school that features main character and love interest, Nagisa Aoi?_

Kagami thought, "Darn… I know this! But why did she say a romance question, if it involves a romance anime/manga? I can say Miator… but…"

She called, "It's _Miator High!_"

Konata called, "Judges?"

**DING!**

Konata said, "CORRECT! The answer is _St. Miator's Girl's Academy!_ Close, but they'll accept it!"

Kagami smacked her forehead and growled, "Of course! _Saint _Miator's…"

Konata said to Iwasaki, "Minami, this is for you."

QUESTION #3: _What is the manga where the main girl dates a 1000-year old vampire? _Might I add that the vampire was cute?

Iwasaki blushed, "Uh… _Pass._"

**BZzt…**

Konata said, "Too bad. Strike two, Iwasaki! The correct answer was _Millennium Snow_."

She turned to Miyuki and said, "Well, Miyuki, let us see if you can answer THIS!"

QUESTION #4: _In the anime, Negima?, when you kiss someone, what does it mean?_

Miyuki said, "I know that! I heard that if you kiss a teacher, you inherit magical powers. But I hardly see it, since it's more Harem and Comedy, than romance. From what I hear-."

**BZzt…**

Konata groaned, "Just say that a kiss gives you powers. But, too bad! The _answer, _in which was more specific, was…"

She groaned, as she looked at the card, "You're right. In the anime, it gives you powers, called a Pactio."

She turned to Kagami and asked, "What about _this _question? Answer _this_!"

QUESTION #5: _In the popular anime, School Rumble, which character does the Class Rep, Haruki Hanai, fell in love with?_

Kagami huffed, "I don't know _School Rumble_! Isn't that a fighting anime?"

Konata said, "No. It's more of comedy _and _romance. Like its slogan says, _"WAIT! It's not what you think!"_ Five seconds…"

Kagami said, "I'd answer, but I don't remember. I'm going with… Akira Takano!"

**BZzt…**

Konata said, "Nope. She hated his guts, even when protecting _Yakumo Tsukamoto, _who _was _the girl he loved."

Kagami sighed, "NOW you tell me!"

Konata smiled, "Iwasaki, this is _do or die!_"

Iwasaki announced, "I'll take the _penalty…_"

Konata growled, "No. Wait until you answer this _wrong_!"

QUESTION #6: _In "Boys Be…", who went on a date with Yumi Kazama?_

Iwasaki responded, "I don't know…"

Konata asked, "Who let her on this show? Honestly, it is so _hard _to find fans of anime…"

Iwasaki responded, "I think Yutaka and M told me about that anime. I think it was _Minami Kurumizawa_."

**BZzt…**

Konata announced, "WRONG! It was _Makoto Kurumizawa!_"

She smiled and said, "So… You, Iwasaki-San, must pay the penalty!"

She then gave her a time bomb toy, with a small timer on it.

Konata said, "If you can name ALL the Japanese Districts, you'll get 500 points and a prize! You have ten seconds, before it explodes!"

Iwasaki gasped, and then responded, as the bomb ticked, "Uh… Ishikari… Sorachi… A-A-Abuta… Kamikawa… Na-Na-Nakagawa…"

Konata cheered at the camera, "Aren't we gruesome?"

**POP!**

The bomb sprouted confetti. Konata giggled, "You paid the penalty, but you didn't answer ALL the prefectures. But that's okay. You got five, so, you get 100 Points, for trying."

Konata said, "At the end of Round One, Kagami is in the lead, with 400 points; Miyuki-San has 200 points; Iwasaki has 100 points."

She held up a card and called, "Now it is time for Round Two. It is our SUPER DELUXE _Know Your Anime _Question! In this, I select a random anime, which features many interesting FAQs, facts, trivia, and well-known topics and hints."

She announced, "Hands on buzzers! Today's category is… _Full Metal Panic!_"

Kagami gasped, "Is she actually that stupid? She never saw that anime!"

FMP #1: _Who voiced Kaname Chidori in the entire series?_

Kagami buzzed in, "She was voiced by Satsuki Yukino in Japan. Luci Christian did the American Version!"

Konata gasped, "Whoa… Kagami gets 200 points!"

She called out to the crowd, "NO coaching, please!"

FMP #2: _What was the Armslave that Sousuke Sagara pilot?_

Miyuki buzzed in, "It was a white Armslave called 'Al'."

Konata huffed, "Acceptable. I thought you may have knowledge of the RK-92s."

FMP #3: _In FUMOFFU, when did Bontakun first appear?_

Kagami buzzed in, "Simple… Episode one of the first season, the plush toy appeared. However, Sousuke in the Bontakun first appeared in _Episode 4, Act 2 – "A Single-Minded Stakeout"_."

Konata cheered, "Correct!"

Kagami smiled, "Oh, come now. I know FUMOFFU, by heart. Give me a harder one!"

Konata smirked, "Fine. Since you asked, I'll give you a bonus question, once we finish here."

FMP #4: _In Episode 13 of Season One, how did Tessa and Mao fight in the island, settling their grudge?_

Iwasaki buzzed in, "Knowing them… I think they'd use paintballs, instead of bullets."

Konata smiled, "Good! Knowing the Captain, she cannot hurt her subordinates."

Kagami cried, "THAT WAS LUCK!"

FMP #5: _In FUMOFFU Episode, what did Sousuke use to stop a sabotage of bread?_

Kagami buzzed in, "Easy! He used teargas _and _electricity, after two attempts. Of course, Kaname stopped him from continuing, after the Coach, responsible for the three attempted sabotages, was succumbed to a hospital."

Konata smiled, "Three for Kagami! 800 points totaled!"

FMP #6: _In The Second Raid, how did both Yu Fang AND Yu Lan die?_

Miyuki cringed, "I should know this… Poor girls…"

Kagami huffed, "Wait… Which Yu Fang and Lan is she talking about? Darn it!"

_NOTE: In the manga, the Yus were men, while the Yus were women in the anime._

Konata asked, "Give up?"

Iwasaki then looked away and said, "Pass…"

Konata said, "Time's up!"

Kagami cried, "Which one? Was it manga or anime?"

Konata exclaimed, "Since NO ONE got it, I'll explain! ANSWER: _Yu Lan died first, being choked by a human-shaped Armslave, by Leonard Testarossa. While Gates killed Yu Fang, inside her mobile suit, while he used Yu Lan's body as a bait, just to make her angry."_

Kagami sighed, "So, that's it…"

Konata smirked, "Kagami, since you have the most Full Metal answers right, you get the SUPER DELUXE BONUS question!"

FMP #7: _In the episode, "Part-Time Steady", the seiyuu of Satoru Shirai is Katsuyuki Konishi. After that, who did he later voice as, and which anime did he appear in?_

Kagami shuddered, as she was confused, "Oh, man! I think I know… Katsuyuki… Katsu… Uh… What else _did _he do?"

Konata smiled, "Five seconds!"

Kagami cried, "GAH! I don't know! I had it in the tip of my tongue!"

**BZzt…**

Konata cheered, "Time's up! Since you didn't answer, Kagami, you must pay the penalty."

Kagami cried, "WHAT? How can I? I almost had it, before you interrupted me!"

Konata exclaimed, "Konishi, the voice of Shirai in Full Metal Panic, later voiced in the _Hetalia _series! He was the voice of America and Canada!"

Kagami growled, "OF COURSE! Wait… Hetalia was a _Web Anime_!"

Konata exclaimed, "Kagami has 800 points, Miyuki-san has 400, and Iwasaki has 300. Kagami has a chance to increase her lead!"

She held up a remote. She then called, "In my hands, you'll notice I have two buttons. One of them has a prize. The other, has the penalty. Miss Hiiragi, push one. Gone clean wholesome fun!"

Kagami pressed the first button.

**SPLASH!**

Konata laughed, as she saw Kagami doused in fish and water. She said, "You paid the penalty. But it seems that you didn't win the prize. This calls for the next round."

She turned to Minami and asked, "So? How about _you _press the button, and see what the prize was?"

Minami pressed the button, and out popped Meito Anizawa, with a paper slip.

Konata cheered, "AND… Minami Iwasaki wins a ¥5,000 Gift Certificate to _Animate Ikebukuro!_ And that's not all! Iwasaki _also _wins… a six-month supply of tasty and genuine ramen noodle cups!"

Kagami shouted, "_THAT'S _a lousy prize!"

Konata cheered, "Give the lucky girl a hand, folks!"

They applauded, as Yutaka cheered, "YAY! Minami-san! You win a prize!"

Meito cried, "TELL ME! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO PRESENT A _WORTHY _PRIZE TO OTAKU'S LIKE YOU?"

Konata huffed quietly, "Shut up, and don't be a spoiler sport…"

Meito growled in anger, "One day, _Legendary Girl A…_ ONE DAY!"

He vanished, as Konata then held up her cards and said, "I shall now play you anime themes. In this round, you must perfectly score the most points, in karaoke. The _twist _is that _you _get to choose the song, which is hidden in our _Wheel of Karaoke_!""

Kagami groaned, "I'm weary…"

Iwasaki replied, "Can I go home, _without _my prizes?"

Konata responded, "Also, anybody who scores the _lowest _score will be eliminated. The winner gets 500 points _and _a chance at our _Final Duel, _in which the winner gets our _Grand Prize! _Get your darts ready!"

She then presented a wheel, with many song titles. She spun the wheel, as the girls threw darts at it. Kagami went first, as Konata revealed the first song.

She exclaimed, "Just follow the tune _and _the words, just to help. Remember, sing in full grace."

She announced, "Kagami-sama. You go first. You're song is… _The theme to Doraemon_!"

Miyuki blushed, "Oh. That is a classic. No one ever sang it, like that!"

Kagami huffed, "An old anime, huh? I'll do it!"

She began.

Konata said, "GO!"

Kagami sang the Doraemon theme. After that, she scored an 85.9.

She smirked, "Beat that!"

Iwasaki was up next, as she sang the song _Futari no Mojipittan_. She scored an 89.

Kagami cried, "NO WAY!"

Miyuki sang next, as she chose _her _song: "_Chijō no Hoshi_".

"This reminds me of back when we sang Karaoke…" Kagami thought, as Miyuki sang.

Miyuki finished, as she scored a 79. Miyuki blushed, "Oh, dear… I guess I'm out."

Konata smiled, "For being a good sport, and a girl on _Moé _points, I leave you with a parting gift. Sebastian, tell her what she receives!"

Minoru announced, "Miyuki Takara will take home a ¥500 Korean Barbeque dinner for two!"

Miyuki smiled, "Oh, wow! I'll bet Mom and I would go!"

Konata said, "Do it outside. And thanks for playing _Anime Show King!_"

Kagami huffed, "Poor Miyuki… That should've been me, so I can take Tsukasa with."

Konata grinned at her, "And you, Kagami, came in second, so _you _must pay the penalty!"

Kagami cried, "I don't wanna pay the penalty! I wanna go home!"

Konata said, as she whispered quietly, "Don't be upset, Kagami-sama. You may win against Minami. You're a third year; she's a second year and a friend of Yutaka's!"

A girl called out, "You'll be sorry!"

Konata called out, "Have you got a balcony in the doctor, lady?"

"No!" The girl called back.

Konata whispered to a walkie-talkie, "Get her out of here…"

**XXXXX**

Konata was between Minami and Kagami,

"And now, the final round is set!" She announced, "If you can answer _five _questions correctly, you shall win the GRAND PRIZE! Sebastian, what's the prize?"

Minoru called, "For participating, you shall receive a month's paid trip to a theme park for four of _your choice_, from anywhere in Japan!  
>The loser, however, shall receive ¥250, plus, a brand-new watch, made from <em>Studzo<em>_, _the leading dealership in diamonds and jewels.  
>The winner of this event will win… <em><strong>an All-Expense Paid trip for four to Hollywood! <strong>_You'll spend six wonderful nights, relaxing in the sun, waves, and glitz and glamour, in _Tinseltown_, visiting many wonderful sites, including the Hollywood sign, the Brown Derby, and other essential places to visit!  
>All these prizes, and more, if you <em>win<em> in _"Anime Show King"!_"

_By the way, that trademark logo was a fake; so, don't bother pointing that out._

Konata barked, "Hiiragi! Iwasaki! Are you ready?"

Kagami sighed, as she was revved up, "This is for my family. We've always wanted to go to America!"

Iwasaki thought, "I don't know if I should go…"

Konata began to announce the questions.

QUESTION #1: _What is the name of the anime in which a boxer dies in the stool, making it the most impressive ending of a series?_

Kagami called, "It was _Ashita no Joe_! It was the most saddening ending ever!"

**DING!**

QUESTION #2: _Which, in the anime "Cromartie High", was NOT a use for Mechazawa?_

Iwasaki responded, "Uh… I think… a desk?"

Konata smirked, "Yes, Minami! Of course, there were others, but it's hard to say."

QUESTION #3: _In "Azumanga Daioh", how many girls, altogether, were shown as main characters?_

Kagami called, "Six!"

Konata barked, "WRONG!"

Iwasaki spoke, "Uh, seven?"

Konata smiled, "CORRECT! There were Chiyo-Chan, Osaka, Sakaki-San, Kagura, Tomo-Chan, Yomi, and Kaorin!"

Kagami yelled, "WHAT ABOUT CHIHIRO?"

Konata huffed, "She doesn't count."

QUESTION #4: _In "Fruits Basket", which of the Zodiac Animals is Kisa?_

Iwasaki spoke, "Uh… A tiger. Her name is named after _Kisaragi, _the second month of the Japanese Calendar."

Konata cheered, "CORRECT! Kisa is a tiger!"

Kagami yelled, "How did she know that?"

QUESTION #5: _Which of the ARMPIT Platoon is NOT a member?_

Kagami said, "I know it's that pop idol frog."

Konata inquired, "What's her name?"

Kagami stuttered, "Uh… Um… Su… uh, wait…"

**BZzt…**

Konata smirked, "Iwasaki?"

Minami shook her head and passed. Konata announced, "The answer was: _Sumomo_."

Kagami shouted in disappointment, "AGH! I knew that! I had it!"

Konata scolded, "Pay attention…"

QUESTION #6: _In the manga, Mazinger Z, who was Lorelei's father?_

Kagami thought, "That's not easy… I'm saying Stroheim Heinrich."

Konata smirked, "That is… Correct!"

She then announced, "It comes down to the home stretch! Minami 3, Kagami 2!"

QUESTION #7: _Which planet does NOT have a Sailor Scout named after?_

Kagami said, "Easy! There were Sailors _Moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, AND Pluto! _But there was NO Sailor _Sun _or _Earth."_

Konata huffed, "Lucky…"

QUESTION #8: _In an episode of Digimon, how did Leomon die, in the first season?_

Minami spoke, "Uh…"

She shrugged, as Kagami responded, "That's easy! It sacrificed itself, in order to protect his Tamer."

**BZzt…**

Konata said, "Sorry… You were close, though. At that time, he was killed. I meant Season One!"

Minami said, "Well, I think… He risked his life against a metallic monkey."

Konata said, "Judges…"

**BZzt…**

Konata said, "Correct answer was: _Leomon fought Metaletemon, but lost, even in his form, Saberleomon._"

Kagami shouted, "Oh, come on! That was too simple!"

Konata smirked, "It gets harder!"

QUESTION #9: _Which anime does Nabeshin does NOT appear in: Excel Saga, Nerima Daikon Brothers, or The Wallflower?_

Minami asked, "Uh… The Wallflower?"

Konata gasped, "CORRECT!"

Minami explained, "Wait… I didn't mean it as an answer."

Konata smiled, "Aw, don't be that way… It still counts."

Kagami snuffed, "You did that, on purpose, did you?"

Konata said, "And now, the FINAL question!"

QUESTION #10: _What is the name of the fruit in which Luffy of "One Piece" eats?_

Kagami announced, "It's called a _Gum-Gum Fruit_. It's a devil fruit, in which Luffy stretches."

Konata cheered, "YES! And it's a tie!"

She announced, "Since I am out of questions… and we have a tie…"

She pulled out a small card and grinned, "Whoever can answer my final question shall win the big trip! Whoever gets it wrong, however, is automatically disqualified, but will receive the consolation prize."

She smiled, as Kagami was pumped, "You better give me a good one. Who am I kidding? Konata's got a Haruhi question. It's a cinch!"

But she spoke too soon. Konata exclaimed, "This category is… _Happy Endings!_"

QUESTION: _In "Cowboy Bebop", what were the last words that Juila made to Spike?_

Kagami stuttered, as Minami doesn't know. Konata then responded, "This is for ALL the marbles!"

She roared, "You got fifteen seconds!"

They cheered, as Kagami tried to remember. Konata then called, "Who can answer? If no one does, then-."

Kagami buzzed in. She called, "It's…"

_Bang…_

Kagami spoke clearly, "Bang…"

A long silence occurred, as Konata was shocked. She then giggled.

**BZzt…**

"WRONG!" She called, "Spike's words from Juila were _"It's all just a dream…"_

Kagami cringed and sobbed, "DAMN IT! NO!"

She dropped her head and yelled, "I didn't know! Since when do you have such knowledge?"

She snarled, "And how come you have NO Haruhi questions?"

Konata snubbed, "Obviously… You saw _every _episode, more than me. Besides… If I did, that would make you a lesser geek than I am."

Kagami sobbed pleaded, "Give me another chance! Please! Give me one more shot!"

She insisted, "I know the game is over, but give me a Haruhi question! I'll risk everything on it!"

Konata nodded and said, "Okay. Although, you will keep the diamond watch, the ¥250 Yen, _and _the trip for four to a theme park of your choice, I guess I can."

She called to the fans, "What do you say?"

They cheered, as Kagami smiled, "Thank you…"

Konata then asked the question to Kagami, "Okay, Kagami… This is for all the marbles. If you answer _this _question, I will give you an _Izumi Secret Prize_!"

QUESTION: _In "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya", what was the birthmark on Mikuru Asahina; and where is it?_

Kagami stuttered, and said nervously, "Uh… It was a star… and… it was in her… uh… her, uh…"

She growled, "AGH! It was in her chest! Now, fork it over!"

**BZzt…**

Konata smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry… You lose. The answer was: _on her breast_."

She then cheered, "But for trying, I'm giving you the _Izumi Secret Prize, _anyway. You get one week of me, for whatever you wanted!"

Kagami sighed, "Oh, whoopee…"

She then turned to Minami and cheered, "Minami Iwasaki… YOU ARE TONIGHT'S _**ANIME SHOW QUEEN!**_"

They cheered, as Kagami was confused, "Wait a minute! I lost, but it was right! Something is amiss, here."

She grabbed the cellphone, as Konata continued, "Minami, your prizes included the ¥5,000 gift certificate, the trip for four to the theme park of your choice, the cups of ramen noodles, _and _THE _**Trip for 4 to Hollywood!**_"

Minami blushed, as Yutaka ran down and hugged her. She cheered, "YAY! You did it, Minami!"

Konata then said, "And _THAT _will do it, folks! Join us, next week, for another edition… of _**Anime Show King!**_"

The applause continued, as the stage dimmed.

* * *

><p>Kagami, still on stage, as it was empty, beckoned to Konata, as she was leaving.<p>

"Hey, Kagami," she asked, "What's up?"

Kagami replied, "I had a call from Tsukasa. _Apparently, _she saw the episode, as well."

Konata smiled, "And? I was right. She had it on her right breast."

"Well, I _was _right. Our breasts are on our chest!"

Konata gulped.

"And, more importantly, chest and breast are the same meaning, for a woman! You were too embarrassed to say it, in front of Miyuki or Minami, huh?"

She gulped again, as Kagami concluded, "Also, you got it, _way _off! Mikuru's birthmark was a mole, _shaped _as a star, on her _left _breast! You didn't know, because _you're _flat chested!"

Konata gulped again, and nervously asked, "Uh… What are you saying? You said _"in"_, but I said "_on_". You would've said _"In her breasts_". Then I'd allow it. You'd still lose, anyway."

Kagami asked her a question of her own. "Alright, Konata… Answer _this_."

QUESTION: _In "Haruhi", where did Ryoko Asakura "__transferred__" to, after her battle with Nagato?_

Konata whimpered, "Uh… I…"

**BZzt…**

Kagami smirked evilly, "Sorry! Time's up!"

She glared and laughed boomingly, "So, Konata, _you _must pay the penalty!"

She winked, as she stepped back, "Anyone for salmon?"

A huge waterfall poured onto Konata, as she was soaked, with fish on her.

Kagami smiled and left, "And _that's _for giving me a hard _"Haruhi" _question! A good challenge, though. But, at the very least, I get to go to a theme park with my family, as a consolation prize, which is this weekend. And _you're _not invited. I _will _bring you a souvenir, though."

She left, as Konata cried in disdain, "That's what I get for humoring her… I was funning her. That's what most game show hosts do…"

_By the way, the answer was: Canada, in which it was a fake transfer, days after Nagato defeated Asakura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for a SPECIAL Lucky Channel Chapter, next week…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The fanfic you read had questions from many real animes and mangas. I had to Wiki them to learn a lot. But I got a lot of knowledge from animes I liked.<strong>_


	2. Lucky Channel

**LUCKY CHANNEL!**

Akira cheered, in her long-sleeved shirt, "HIYA, LUCKIES!"

She introduced, "WOW! Can you believe it? Miz-K Takase is bringing in _Lucky Channel, _for a second time!"

_First time: "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May – Second Season" (But you already know that…)_

She continued, "But enough of Mister Stubble Man's personal records, it's time for the _Epilogue Version _of our recent Lucky Star fanfiction! And I am your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

Minoru said, "And I am her assistant, Minoru Shiraishi! As you know-."

Akira said, "As you know, the story _Anime Show King, _was a very hilarious story, parodying game shows. Of course, the prize of going to Hollywood was _TRUE!_"

Minoru explained, "Of course, Akira-Sama and myself appear in this story."

Akira muttered, "_Have you got a balcony in the doctor, lady? _She said it wrong."

She yelled, "I GET THAT LOUSY LINE?"

That girl that was kicked out _was _Akira Kogami.

Minoru spoke, "Well, you _did _say "_You'll be sorry!"_ and responded to the balcony joke. In a related note, it would've been really "_Have you got a lady in the balcony, doctor?_". Plus, according to ONE review, it used some tidbits from "_The Ducksters_", which I believe that Miz-K Takase was a fan of _Looney Tunes_."

Akira shouted, "You had to be all _"Sebastian, tell them what they win!"_ and crap!"

Minoru sighed, "Konata had to call me that."

Akira giggled in jeers, "_Sebastian~!_"

She announced, in her cheerful voice, "But enough of that, let's see what our prize winner did! From what we hear in the story, Minami Iwasaki won the GRAND PRIZE: a trip to HOLLYWOOD!"

Minoru explained, "Minami Iwasaki won the prize for winning the game show. She agreed to bring along her friends of three. She took Yutaka Kobayakawa, Konata's cousin, Ayano Minegishi, and Hiyori Tamura. Here are some slides from Miss Iwasaki, as she brought it, via permission."

He showed the slides of their trip to Hollywood. He started to set up the projector.

Akira asked, "One question: is the prize even real?"

Minoru giggled, "Yep. But the other prizes, like the year supply of ramen and gift certificate… all fake."

"And the trip to the theme park of their choice?"

"Well, _that's _real."

He showed the slides. Minoru narrated.

(Minoru): Slide #1 – Minami and her friends were at the airport, waving to the camera, starting with their trip.

The slide shows of Minami, Yutaka, Ayano, and Hiyori waving. The slide switches to the four girls, walking down the streets.

(Minoru): While admiring the views, they looked around the city, hopefully buying souvenirs.

(Akira): Lame… Basic tourist traps.

The slide shows of the girls, taking the tour on a bus.

(Minoru): The girls took the _**Hollywood tour bus**_, to see some of the many mansions of the famous celebrities, you'd love to see.

Minosu spoke, with a microphone, while standing, "As you look on your left, you'll see where the **Brown Derby Café** _used _to be. It was replaced by some buildings, including a McDonalds and a Starbucks. And on Yutaka's right, they showed where they filmed the hit movie-."

Akira snapped, "HEY! Stop acting like an ass!"

Minoru cleared his throat and said, "Right. Sorry…"

The slide shows of the girls in the **Hollywood Wax Museum**.

(Minoru): Here they are now, at _Hollywood Wax Museum, _located in Hollywood. As you can see, some of the girls were simply amazed by the popular celebrities, dead or alive, enshrined in wax.

(Akira): I don't suppose that _you _could be in the Hong Kong Museum.

(Minoru): Not yet…

The slide shows of Yutaka, by a figure of **Justin Timberlake**…

(Minoru): Yutaka was amazed the look of a former boy band member…

It switched to Hiyori, in shock, of a **Shrek** figure.

(Minoru): But even when in comics or movies, they have such surprises.

It then switched to Minami, by the **Tyra Banks** figure. It shows Minami, all embarrassed.

(Akira): Poor Minami… A supermodel's figure is better than a flat chest.

(Minoru): In the end, they were all surprised by the celebrities they know, or _don't _know.

Akira asked, as the slides continued, "Say, do you think that they'd ever make a wax figure or Haruhi Suzumiya? I'm saying that, since Izumi-Chan is a fan…"

Minoru gasped, as he coughed, "Mo-Mo-Moving right along…"

The slide then shows the four girls heading to **Hollywood and Vine**.

(Minoru): And here they are at the famous Hollywood and Vine.

(Akira): Funny… I never thought they'd visit that place. Whatever happened to that building that was caught in the fire?

Minoru responded, "The **Laemmle building**? That was a legendary building… but it was burned down; they demolished it. But they _did _visited-."

Akira shouted, "MOVING ON!"

She muttered, "This is like my parents' slides from their vacation…"

The slides switched to the Hollywood sign, with an image of Yutaka, making it look like she was holding up the sign.

(Minoru): Taken by Hiyori, Yutaka held up the famous Hollywood Sign. It was simply amazing.

(Akira): Been there…

The slide shows of Hiyori fainting.

(Minoru): Of course, the awe of what it may look like, drove Hiyori out of breath.

The slides switches to the **Grauman's Chinese Theater**.

Minoru smiled and said, "And now, the famous Chinese theater. The four girls went to see a movie together."

Akira snuffed, "Possibly something so sucky."

Minoru then showed a slide of the girls, eating some food at a restaurant. It switches to them, heading to a hotel.

(Minoru): All-expenses… Our four Lucky Star girls are _now _spending the night in beautiful **Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel**, before they went to the biggest event of them all…"

Akira shouted, as she panicked, "No… No, don't tell me! My god! Please, no!"

Minoru switched the slides to **Disneyland**.

(Minoru): They visited Disneyland!

Akira cried, "Aw, man! GYP!"

Minoru asked, "Uh, Akira-Sama? What were-?"

She asked, "So, what did they do, hug **Mickey Mouse**?"

Minoru smiled, "Au contraire, once I have the second batch of slides, they had load of fun! This shows an entirety of the Disney World Experience!"

He blushed, "One day… _I _may see Mickey and his friends, in person."

Akira sobbed, "Please, no…"

Minoru cheered, "Okay, let's do it!"

The _Lucky Channel _music began. Akira sighed, "Oh, sweet relief!"

She said, to the fourth wall, in a cheerful voice, "Oh, well! I wanted to see more of Hollywood, with Minami and Yutaka and all the rest. But I guess we'll never know what happened next!"

Minoru barked, "Nothing to it!"

Akira yelled, "SHOW'S OVER, _SEBASTIAN!_"

Minoru complained, "But we haven't seen the best part!"

She whispered, "Then… meet me back in the green room for more. I want to experience Hollywood, too."

Akira waved, "Once again, congrats on Minami Iwasaki, for winning _Anime Show King_! And to all of you, _Thanks for Reading~!_"

Minoru said, as he put away the projector, "And we'll see you in the _next _fanfiction, featuring Lucky Star."

Akira waved good-bye, "Bye-nee!"

"**Lucky Channel!"**

_(Minoru): _Lots of fun… And we _both _get to appear in this.  
><em>(Akira): <em>Incidentally, how _did _you get those slides from Minami?  
><em>(Minoru; Gasping): <em>Uh, well…  
><em>(Screen turns off)<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>FAQS<span>_

_**Hollywood and Vine – **__An intersection of Hollywood Boulevard and Vine Street in Los Angeles, California_

_**Laemmle Building – **__A famous building on Hollywood and Vine that was burned from the Basque Nightclub fire in April 2008, and then demolished, six months later_

_**Hollywood Tours – **__A popular double decker tour company, showing the sights of Los Angeles_

_**Brown Derby Café – **__The Hollywood Café that was built on Feb. 14, 1929; the building was destroyed in a fire in 1987_

_**Hollywood Wax Museum – **__A small wax museum, on 6767 Hollywood Boulevard, opened in 1965._

_**Justin Timberlake – **__(b. 1981) A popular actor in movie; He was once the leader of the pop music boy band, NSYNC._

_**Shrek – **__A fictional character from the Shrek movie series; voiced by Mike Myers_

_**Tyra Banks – **__A supermodel-turned-talk show host; her claim to fame includes "America's Next Top Model"_

_**Grauman's Chinese Theater – **__An indoor movie theater, located on 6931 Hollywood Boulevard, which opened in 1927._

_**Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel – **__Opened in 1927, in 7000 Hollywood Boulevard; it was where the very first Academy Awards was held_

_**Disneyland – **__The Popular landmark in Anaheim, California, opened on Jan. 17, 1955_

_**Mickey Mouse – **__Popular cartoon character from Disney; created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in 1928_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
